This invention relates generally to a supporting frame and watering system for potted plants which are suspended by cords, hooks, or the like which provide an aesthetic display of potted plants and care of the plants by allowing adjustment of both sunlight and water, and specifically to a support system that includes a rigid vertical central member which has a central fluid chamber, a fluid inlet connector at one end and a plurality of fluid sprinkling nozzles disposed about the periphery of the vertical support member which are aligned to provide for sprinkling of the potted plants when they are suspended from the lower radial frame members.
Potted plant supports have been used in the prior art for arranging an array of various plants in pots. The plant supports and potted plant holders shown in the prior art do not provide for proper care of the plants but require that each individual potted plant be watered or possibly moved to provide adequate sunshine or shading when necessary. The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing for the support of a plurality of potted plants to provide an aesthetic array useful in a backyard area or the like that includes predisposed cover or covering panels which may be arranged for proper shading or sunlighting, protection of the potted plants, and a nozzle water spray system that insures proper watering of the supported plants.